User talk:Zeypher/Archive 2
|} Chrono Cross enemies Arena? I'm sorry but I don't really get how it works. Oh, and by the way Hello I'm new to the wiki.Wikiguy 10:02, June 22, 2010 (UTC) :Ah it's easy. Just pick you like, you'll see Edit by the person name in the box... add your vote below make sure to include # if you like ~~~~ and you're vote will be counted. Every week the moderator will update for another fight. Or you can suggest your own or vote on what you'll like to see for next week. Zeypher 10:08, June 22, 2010 (UTC) Chrono Cross Some Questions Oh OK. I'll need help with a word bubble, though. --Lord Bluestripe Eulaliiiiiiaaa! 13:40, June 24, 2010 (UTC) Hope that helps.}} Why are some articles red if an article exists? Like Crono's Mother? --Lord Bluestripe Eulaliiiiiiaaa! 13:42, June 24, 2010 (UTC) No, the links are all red. --Lord Bluestripe Eulaliiiiiiaaa! 14:47, June 24, 2010 (UTC) Can you set it up where I can ceate a template? --Lord Bluestripe Eulaliiiiiiaaa! 14:49, June 24, 2010 (UTC) Uh, yes. Looks sheepish. --Lord Bluestripe Eulaliiiiiiaaa! 15:18, June 24, 2010 (UTC) For the top, I want a red background with blue writing and the bottom green with blue text. Can I has a pic of Frog? --Lord Bluestripe Eulaliiiiiiaaa! 15:37, June 24, 2010 (UTC) Hey! Thanks for the greeting! I have been dead on this wiki for a while. I'm just here to make sure the spelling and grammar is correct. I do have something to ask,though. If you could help me make a talk bubble and with my user page Thanks! I owe you one! :) Sting! TenRyuoh! 08:51, June 25, 2010 (UTC) Image Boo. Just dropping by to have a mildly interested look around. I wanted to point out that I just can't look at the image at the bottom of your userpage without thinking that it needs the following caption: "...and these are called 'boobs'" XD -- [[w:c:finalfantasy:User:Sorceror Nobody|'Someone from another place...']] 13:21, June 29, 2010 (UTC) :Haha, you mean the image with Crono and Marle.. haha! Thanks.. now when I look at it, I'll think of that. HEHE. Taking a little break from FFWiki huh? Nice to see a familar face (or in case, name lol) Zeypher 13:25, June 29, 2010 (UTC) ::Following up the affiliation discussion on Moocowisi's FFWiki talk page: I'm waiting for you to sanction it on this side, as it were. I already have approval on the Puzzles Wiki side, obviously I have the ear of the chief admin, funnily enough XD -- Sorceror Nobody 14:25, June 29, 2010 (UTC) :::I'm not sure what you mean? o_O Zeypher 14:27, June 29, 2010 (UTC) ::::[[w:c:finalfantasy:User_talk:Moocowisi#Chrono_Wiki_buddy.21|'Here']]. You may not have seen it, as it's in the bubble after yours -- Sorceror Nobody 14:37, June 29, 2010 (UTC) :::::I'm actually at my work computer at the moment and unable to access FFWiki for some reason. I can for everything else but not FFWiki, so can you paste it here just for reference. Zeypher 14:39, June 29, 2010 (UTC) Does that help? -- Sorceror Nobody 14:57, June 29, 2010 (UTC) :Ah yes! Perfect! Yeah, we are unrelated but I don't see why we could be affilation of each other. I'm working on it right now! Zeypher 15:02, June 29, 2010 (UTC) Arena of Ages D'oh! I didn't realize U were the admin. Double D'oh! kuPoHunTer 02:19, August 10, 2010 (UTC)